YuGiOh Duel: Transformer Duel
by storycreator88
Summary: This is a duel between the Vehicroids and Morphtronic, both of the Transformer series


Duel Leo Vs. Syrus

Leo summons Morphtronic Radion in attack mode, where its special effect increases its ATK to 1800 (1000+800), then plays Morphtronic Map, a facedown and ends his turn.

Syrus summons Steamroid in attack mode; then he attacks Morphtronic Radion with Steamroid, which its effect is activated, increasing its ATK to 2300 (1800+500), but Leo activates Morphtransition, which negates Steamroid's attack and switches Morphtronic Radion to defense mode. Morphtronic Radion's special effect increases its DEF to 2000 (1000+1000) and Morphtronic Map effect is activated, by placing a Morph Counter on it, so Syrus plays a facedown ends his turn.

Leo summons Morphtronic Videon in attack mode and switches Morphtronic Radion to attack mode, which another Morph Counter is placed on Morphtronic Map. Morphtronic Radion increases its ATK to 1800 and Morphtronic Videon's ATK to 1800, Morphtronic Map increases Morphtronic Radion's and Videon's ATK increases to 2400 (1800+300*2), then Leo equips Morphtornic Videon with Break! Draw!; which activates Morphtronic Videon's effect is activated, increasing its ATK to 3200 (2400+800). Now Leo attacks Steamroid with Morphtronic Videon, which activates Steamroid's effect, reducing its ATK to 1300 (1800-500) and reduces Syrus' Life Points to 2100 (4000-1900 [3200-1300]) and Break! Draw!'s effect activates, which lets Leo draw another card. Now Leo attacks Syrus directly with Morphtronic Radion, but Syrus activates A Rival Appears!, which lets him special summon Truckroid in defense mode, so Leon attacks Truckroid with Morphtronic Radion and ends his turn.

Syrus plays a facedown, summons Drillroid in attack mode and ends his turn.

Leo attacks Drilloid with Morphtronic Radion, but Syrus activates Reverse Trap, which reduces Morphtronic Radion's ATK to 0 (2400-1400-800-600), which Drillroid destroys Morphtronic Radion and reduces Leo's ATK to 2400 (4000-1600 [0-1600]) and Morphtronic Videon's ATK is reduced to 0 (1800-800-800-600), so Leo switches Morphtronic Videon to defense mode, which another counter is placed on the Morphtronic Map, plus Morphtronic Videon's effect has its DEF points increase to 1800 (1000+800) and ends his turn.

Syrus summons Carrieroid in attack mode, now he attacks Morphtronic Videon with Drillroid, even though Syrus' Life Points is reduced to 1900 (2100-200 [1800-1600]), Drillroid's effect is activated, which destroys Morphtronic Videon, then he attacks Leon directly with Carrieroid, which reduces Leon's Life Points to 1400 (2400-1000) and ends his turn.

Leo plays Morpthronic Accelerator which lets him return Morphtronic Celphon form his hand to the deck to destroy Drillroid and draw another card, then he summons Morphtronic Magnen, which Morphtronic Map increases Morphtronic Magnen's ATK to 1700 (800+300*3), now he attacks Carrieroid with Morphtronic Magnen, which reduces Syrus' Life Points to 1200 (1900-700 [1700-1000]) and ends his turn.

Syrus plays Pot of Greed; then he plays Super Vehicroid Connection Zone, which lets him fuse Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid to summon Ambulance Rescueroid in attack mode, now he attacks Morphtronic Magnen with Ambulance Rescueroid, which reduces Leo's Life Points to 800 (1400-600 [2300-1700]) and ends his turn.

Leo summons Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode, then he activates Morphtronic Scopen's effect, which lets him summon Morphtronic Slingen in attack mode, he Tunes his level 3 Morpthronic Scopen Tuner Monster and his level 4 Morphtronic Slingen to Sycnhro Summon a level 7 Power Tool Dragon in attack mode. Leo now activates Power Tool Dragon's effect, which lets him take 3 equip spells and lets Syrus choose one of them and he chooses the middle one, which is Double Tool C&D and he equips it to Power Tool Dragon, which increases its ATK to 3300 (2300+1000), now Leo attacks Ambulance Rescueroid with Power Tool Dragon, which reduces Syrus' Life Points to 200 (1200-1000 [3300-2300]), so Leo plays a facedown and ends his turn.

Syrus summons Expressroid in attack mode, which lets him take Truckroid and Drillroid to his hand, plays Polymerization which lets him fuse Truckroid, Drillroid, Stealthroid and Expressroid to summon Super Vehicroid Stealth Union in attack mode, now he attacks Power Tool Dragon with Super Vehicroid Stealth Union, but Leon activates Rush Recklessly which increases Power Tool Dragon's ATK to 3000 (2300+700), plus Power Tool Dragon's effect is activated, by sending Double Tool C&D to the graveyard, Power Tool Dragon cannot be destroyed, but Leo's Life Points is reduced to 200 (800-600 [3600-3000]). So Syrus plays Graceful Charity, which lets him draw 3 cards and discards 2 (Wonder Garage and Cycroid), then he plays De-Fusion to remove Super Vehicroid Stealth Union and summon Truckroid, Stealthroid, Expressroid and Drillroid in attack mode. Syrus also plays Power Bond to fuse Truckroid, Stealthroid, Drillroid and Expressroid to summon Super Vehicroid Stealth Union in attack mode and Power Bond doubles its ATK to 7200 (3600*2), now he attacks Power Tool Dragon with Super Vehicroid Stealth Union, which reduces Leon's Life Points to 0 (400-4200 [7200-3000]).

Syrus wins.


End file.
